Operation Hoshi
by Phasing-Shadowcat
Summary: This is a short fic about Duo and Julie, before they got together... pleez! Read and review! for me? thanks! xoxo!


Operation Hoshi  
  
Author Note… : This is before Julie and Duo go out… so read and review pleaassee! It's a shortie…  
Duo!!  
Julie looked around for the braided idiot it was quiet and the big house that they shared with the other pilots was empty  
Julie: Duo!! Where are you? Come on were going to be late! Hurry up!   
Julie was wearing black jeans and a light blue tank top with a duster wrapped around her.  
She walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. She grabbed and ice cube and threw it into her mouth.   
She turned around…  
  
Hey!!  
Julie almost choked  
Julie: **Spits out the ice cube** Dear god…  
Duo: **Laughs**  
Julie: Ugh! Duo come on, were going to be late for the party…  
  
Julie looked Duo up and down  
Duo was wearing his black baggy pants with a red top on. He wore a black leather jacket. He tipped his sunglasses down.  
  
Duo: Like it?  
Julie: **Smile** Love it… come on lets go.  
  
Julie and Duo walked out side and hopped into their car. Duo was the driver. They drove in complete silence, except for the engine roaring away. Julie titled her head and looked at Duo…  
  
Julie thought… // Hey, he's pretty hot… I never noticed it until now. I love him so much, God… I wish he could see that…\\   
  
She smiled and looked back at the road. Duo's eyes wandered over toward her and then looked back at the road.   
  
They kept driving. Duo then pulled over to a small dinner restaurant and looked at her.  
  
Duo: You hungry?  
Julie: Duo, we're going to be late for the party…  
Duo: The party can wait… this can't…  
Julie: What?  
  
Duo got out of the car and walked over to Julie's door. He opened it and stretched out his hand…  
  
Duo: Come on…  
Julie: Duo?  
Duo: Just come on… I gotta talk to you about something…  
Julie: **Confused look** Umm… okay  
  
Julie grabbed Duo's hand and he pulled her out. She shut the door and they both walked outside.  
  
Duo and Julie sat down at a table near the window and Duo cocked his head to the side.  
  
Duo: I have to ask you a question  
Julie: you brought me in here to ask me a question?  
Duo: **Looks at her**  
Julie: **Sigh** What it is?  
Duo: You're a girl, how would you want a guy to ask you out.  
Julie: Why…  
Duo: Just answer the question.  
Julie: Do you like this girl or something?  
Duo: … yeah  
Julie: Oh well it depends on the girl then, some girls want a guy who will… push them against a car and make out with them… then after asking them on a date… or some girls like a guy who just comes up to them and asks them straight out…  
Duo: What do you like?  
Julie: I… I dunno… boths fine with me  
Duo: **nods** Well this girl is really hard to get, and she doesn't seem to notice my little hints that I like her.  
Julie: Really?  
Duo: Yeah, she really doesn't seem to notice how I feel for her.  
Julie: Maybe, she knows… but doesn't want to show that she knows  
Duo: **Takes of his sunglasses** I dunno, she looks pretty clueless about this to me  
Julie: Well maybe you should just go up and ask her  
Duo: You think?  
Julie: Yeah why not…  
Duo: Ok… thanks…  
Julie: **Sigh**  
Duo: Well the party doesn't start until 8 and it's 7:15  
Julie: Oh… I thought it started at 7…  
Duo: Na…  
Julie: Well we might as well stay here for a bit.  
Duo: …yeah  
  
Julie looked out the window… // Damn… he likes someone else… oh man, I was so hoping he would like me… \\  
Julie looked back at Duo. He was just looking at her like he always does, half smile, half smirk. His violet eyes sparkled in the light. Julie smiled back at him.  
  
Julie: I'll be right back I gotta get something in the car…  
Duo: Okay…  
  
Julie got up and walked out to the car. She looked at the window to see if Duo was looking… he was playing with the salt container. Julie sighed and looked at the car.  
// Damn, this sucks… I really do like him… **Sigh** God, I'll just play along… \\  
Julie gathered herself and turned around… Duo was facing her  
  
Julie: Duo!  
Duo: What's wrong?  
Julie: Oh… nothing  
Duo: You sure?  
Julie… Yeah, yeah… I'm fine   
  
Duo looked at her a little confused. Julie looked away from him and just looked at the ground…  
  
Duo tilted up her chin and looked at her. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He deepened the kiss and added his tongue and put both of his arms around her. Julie just followed along…   
Julie suddenly broke the kiss and looked at him…  
  
Julie: Wait… but I thought…  
Duo: **Smirk** That what?  
Julie: But in the restaurant…  
Duo: Just another one of my little hints I've been trying to give to you  
Julie: oh, man… I'm so stupid  
Duo: No you're not… just confused…  
Julie: **Smile**  
Duo: I love you…  
Julie: I love you too…   
  
And they both passionately kissed…   
~  
how's ya like it! Review pleez!  



End file.
